This protocol is designed to evaluate characteristics of active and quiet periods of fetal movement sand the fetal heart rate. The ultimate goal is to develop a technique of evaluating one aspect of fetal brain controlled activity, i.e., characteristics of the fetal analog of sleep cycle activity in the normal and potentially sick fetus.